Gamma
by Killer Moth
Summary: 50 1 sentence pairing drabbles for a LJ comm challenge. Tonight's dish du jour is the pairing of Jack & Abbie. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order; Wolf would make me his stable boy if that were true, so pass.

Author's Note: A challenge based from a challenge done both by H.Moth and BlackShield on a LJ community that challenges writers to come up with fifty one-sentence drabbles based from a pre-determined word set for a single pairing.

I thought I'd try my hand here and in the Teen Titans animated fandom. I chose the Gamma set. PM me for the LJ address since this site doesn't do hyperlinks.

Ready Go!

-----------------------------------------------------

# 1 – **Ring**

Both Jack and Abbie resent jewelry, but they both know they couldn't avoid the trinkets forever, particularly when the time comes to acquire two simple rings.

# 2 – **Hero**

In between the aftermath of Abbie's departure and the rise of S.V.U.'s prominence, Jack muses on her successors on whether they would have the strength to deal with the sexual deviants of New York, let alone even suspect the reasons why it was Abbie behind the S.V.U. originally.

# 3 – **Memory**

Whenever she goes back and forth past Rikers' sign-in room, Abbie takes in the sights and nostalgia of the particular room where she divulged her darkest secret to a co-worker and a man she barely knew.

# 4 – **Box**

As Jack walks around the D.A.'s office, he sees the husk that was Abbie's office—now a wall to wall file cabinet of their old cases and for him soon to be fresh memories again.

# 5 – **Run**

During one night of debating with both Jack and Adam (and later Nora), Abbie sees him with the scotch and wonders how many times he has raced to the scotch or the current case to escape what is truly bothering him.

# 6 – **Hurricane**

Powerful, engulfing, encircling are among the words Abbie has a sense of after her first case with her new boss, E.A.D.A. Jack McCoy.

# 7 – **Wings**

When Jack rides his motorcycle, he has a sense of flying over the concrete concerns of the city and his life but what he needs is a destination and someone to ground him—a certain someone who he works with having dark skin, gothic eyeliner, and a particular Texan drawl.

# 8 – **Cold**

As the snow falls on her route of Central Park to the courthouse, Abbie dwells on the freezing rains and the few times snow has drifted in Texas and wonders how to play this gift God has given the A.D.A., until Jack pelts her with a snowball from behind.

# 9 – **Red**

Every time Abbie sees the color Red, she recalls the red hair of her friend, the murdered A.D.A. Toni Ricci and the time she succumbed to emotion for her loss in front of the only man who wouldn't chide the unraveling of her hardass image—Jack.

# 10 – **Drink**

Jack just stares at the scotch bottle and reminisces about his past lover Claire and her car accident at the hands of a drunk driver and the depths he went to get vengeance on another drunk driver later on and hopes that Abbie won't have to see him at this low point ever again.

# 11 – **Midnight**

The time strikes midnight and Jack wonders if anyone was left in the office while Abbie eyes the relatively paper-free desk and passion soon splurges forth.

# 12 – **Temptation**

On the eve of nearly 5 years since Claire's death, Jack struggles with the tangible and tempting possibility of attempting another relationship with one of his co-workers but his window may be quickly closing as Abbie has found another job with the U.S. Attorney's Southern District.

# 13 – **View**

In a quiet moment, both Jack and Abbie stare out at the colors of the sunset shimmering on the city through the window of his office and simply forget about the chaos.

# 14 – **Music**

As Jack thrusts deeper into her and bond him to her, Abbie swears she hears music whenever she and Jack make love.

# 15 – **Silk**

Abbie decides to heighten the game and her pleasure by blindfolding Jack and tying him to the bed in silk handkerchiefs, and having Hang Em High McCoy hanging right where she wants him.

# 16 – **Cover**

When Jack returns to his cold office with a few files for a case, he finds Abbie's head down, asleep, and drapes her in his trusty jacket.

# 17 – **Promise**

Despite the pain of both their pasts, both Jack and Abbie vow not to let anyone else have similar fates and push their limits to gain justice for the dead and respect from the living.

# 18 – **Dream**

Recently Jack has been having a permutation of an old dream he used to have as a child of swimming endlessly to a forever faraway island but now it has turned adult with a dark, lusty, raven haired mermaid with the most piercing eyes covered in eyeliner.

# 19 – **Candle**

On the night they are finally ready to make love for the first time, Abbie lights a single candle and let the shadows dance as she and he surrender themselves.

# 20 – **Talent**

When Jack first heard of Abbie Carmichael and her stint from Special Narcotics, he scoffed at her lack of experience before he got to see her shine in her conviction against the child abandoning Connerys and later the negligent Dr. Rudnick and has never doubted her since.

# 21 – **Silence**

Now whenever Jack prosecutes or sees a rape case, his empathy runs deeper than before with the living victims and their reluctance to come forward, after knowing what Abbie did in her past and her excruciating silence.

# 22 – **Journey**

In the time Abbie begins to create her new office, she not only contemplates the distance between her and home in Dallas but apparently the distance between her and her new boss, E.A.D.A. McCoy as well.

# 23 – **Fire**

The night wears on with paperwork and there is nothing that Jack or his Texan A.D.A. would like better than to leave the office and go curl up to a roaring fireplace instead.

# 24 – **Strength**

No one knows what is it that keeps Adam Schiff's E.A.D.A and his new A.D.A. from Texas going in the constant stream of violence, pain, and degradation they face everyday.

# 25 – **Mask**

Just as Abbie notes on Jack hiding himself with his bike, scotch, and arrogance in court, so does he about her and her harsh and stern image in and out of court and the possible secrets within.

# 26 – **Ice**

Abbie is slowly adopting Jack's mannerisms, including drinking habits as she's been drinking scotch on the rocks lately.

# 27 – **Fall**

The case of Alice Simonetti continues to achieve fervor for Abbie and all she can ruminate on is how deep she is sinking in the quicksand and how much Jack is trying to be supportive yet show his empathy for both the convicted and for her.

# 28 – **Forgotten**

At night as Jack lies in bed in the following years of Abbie's departure, his mind occasionally drifts back to her and muses on whether she would remember him while she's busy in the bigger arenas.

# 29 – **Dance**

New York is another city of lights and all it does is block out the twinkling, twirling stars that Abbie used to see in Texas and all she wishes is to see the stars dance again, with Jack.

# 30 – **Body**

In the bedroom as Jack and Abbie attempt to become one, his body begins to betray him and fails to solidify his real passion for his younger lover and it proves that not even a cocky bastard can escape Father Time or Mother Nature.

# 31 – **Sacred**

Since her rape, Abbie focuses her sexual energy to her job but when she is with a womanizer like Jack, she is afraid to give out her body wholesale despite the fact she wants to surrender to his virility.

# 32 – **Farewells**

Jack took Abbie to a bar after she personally made her announcement to leave the D.A.'s office to him and had a farewell toast to her and the bigger arena.

# 33 – **World**

Jack peruses the travel brochures to see where to take his vacation with Abbie, just as he did with his past lover, Diana Hawthorne, to Ireland after his appointment to E.A.D.A.

# 34 – **Formal**

A farewell dinner to Adam Schiff as he steps down as the D.A. is called in the following month and both Jack and Abbie debate on whether the dinner would be the right time to announce to their now former boss of their budding relationship.

# 35 – **Fever**

Abbie succumbs to a fever and Jack decides to play nursemaid, with humorous and occasionally sexy results.

# 36 – **Laugh**

In the baronage of quips and banters during the various defendants, there are times that both the E.A.D.A. and his Texan A.D.A. wish they could just laugh or chuckle or let on a sign that they're human.

# 37 – **Lies**

Given the two's dark pasts, both Jack and Abbie have learned to suppress their true selves but occasionally a special case has a side effect of making the prosecutors desire to hide the truth from both themselves and each other.

# 38 – **Forever**

Jack feels Abbie snuggling against him in her sleep and as he drifts off to sleep, he has the same feelings he's had with each of his recent lovers—that time will undo their relationships prematurely because of his age.

# 39 – **Overwhelmed**

During their spat with the Russian mob, both Jack and Abbie tried to hide their panic that either one could end up like the slain A.D.A. Ricci.

# 40 – **Whisper**

As much as Jack enjoys hearing his partner's Texan drawl, he often enjoys hearing her husky whispers in and out of court.

# 41 – **Wait**

Until they are no longer visibly working together, both E.A.D.A. McCoy and A.D.A. Carmichael can not reveal their new relationship to the legal world until one of them quits or transfers.

# 42 – **Talk**

The current courthouse grapevine is E.A.D.A. Jack McCoy having yet another relationship with his female assistant, this one being A.D.A. Abbie Carmichael, but people don't think the relationship will last.

# 43 – **Search**

While being at the U.S. Attorney Southern District's building because of the prosecution of Nicky Avakian, Jack debates on finding where Abbie's office or perhaps leaving well enough alone and not stirring up lingering issues.

# 44 – **Hope**

News broke of Jack McCoy's near shooting outside of the courthouse and seeing it on the TV, Abbie shattered every speeding record possible driving to One Police Plaza.

# 45 – **Eclipse**

With her legal prowess, there are rumors that the new A.D.A., Carmichael, could be the next Jack McCoy but no one seems to know what her secret is.

# 46 – **Gravity**

Jack and Abbie reach new heights in their passion but they are both aware of the lowering impact of anyone knew the truth of their relationship and the resulting inquires of conflict of interest.

# 47 – **Highway**

The weekend looms with major paperwork and case searching and all Abbie would rather do is ride with Jack on his motorcycle and go for parts unknown.

# 48 – **Unknown**

Abbie is nervous as Jack brings their relationship to the next highest and a rarity—plans to meet his daughter.

# 49 – **Lock**

Friday night and the hormones ran high as Jack and Abbie race to the closest apartment and clothes, doors, or anyone in their way be damned.

# 50 – **Breathe**

2 A.M. and all the cold blooded enforcers, McCoy and Carmichael can do is cuddle next to each other and feel each other in comfortable silence.

------------------------------------------------------

Leave a review if you wish and if anyone gets ideas for fics from this, please credit. And see you in the funny papers.


End file.
